Chocolat, caramel, cookie !
by Zelia-Voyageuse-du-Reve
Summary: Que se passe-t-il si Ochaco inscrivait son plus grand secret sur un bout de papier qui tournait entre ses camarades ? Que se passerait-il si la seule personne dont elle ne souhaitait pas m'être au courant de son secret comprenait ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas ?


Bonjour à tous ! Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point je suis heureuse d'enfin poster une OS ( avec toutes les fictions, OS, three-shot,... et j'en passe qui attendes d'être finies sur mon ordinateur... ).

Enfin ! Celle-ci est finie, lue et validée par ma bêta, Popazerty, que je remercie réellement. Sans tes conseils, fous rires et encouragements lorsque tu lis mes histoires je pense que j'aurais eu du mal à me lancer. Regarde je prends mon envol ! XD

Je ne vais pas vous faire attendre plus longtemps. Voilà donc mon OS

P.S.: Les personnages malheureusement ne m'appartiennent pas. Ils sont la propriété de Kohei Horikoshi tout comme l'univers.

**Statut :** OS  
**Rating :** T ( mais seulement parce qu'il y a des gros-mots, c'est pas jolie jolie Katsuki... Bon j'avoues je ne sais pas non-plus trop quoi mettre )

**Titre :** Chocolat, caramel, cookie !

**Résumé :** Que se passe-t-il lorsque Ochaco inscrit son plus grand secret sur un bout de papier qui tourne entre ses camarades ? Que se passe-t-il si la seule personne dont elle ne souhaitait pas m'être au courant de son secret comprenait ce que les autres ne comprenaient pas ?

**Couple :** Ochaco x Katsuki

C'était vendredi soir, et, n'ayant pas cours le lendemain, toutes les filles de la classe 1-A de Yuei avaient prévues de se réunir dans la chambre de Momo. Il ne manquait plus à l'appel que Mina et Tsuyu.

\- Mais qu'est ce qu'elles font ? s'impatienta Ochaco.

\- Elles ne vont pas tarder… Tu connais Mina, la rassura Kyoka.

\- Tout de même… Ça va bientôt faire 15 minutes qu'elles nous ont dit qu'elles arrivaient, contra Momo. On devrait aller les chercher.

\- Laissons leur 5 minutes de plus et après on va les chercher, d'accord ? proposa Toru alors que toutes acquiesçaient.

Les deux retardataires pointèrent finalement le bout de leur nez 30 secondes avant le temps imparti.

\- Vous voilà enfin ? Mais qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? se plaignit Momo.

\- Mina fouinait dans mes affaires pour trouver une activité amusante à faire ce soir, crôa.

\- Et devinez ce que j'ai trouvé !

Toutes fière d'elle la jeune femme à la peau rose sortie de son dos un livre à la couverture verte et au titre doré : « Codé et décodé ; la clef du monde de l'ombre »1.

\- Tu ne penses pas qu'on se prend assez la tête comme ça en cours, soupira Kyoka.

\- Attendez, vous allez voir.

Rapidement, Mina prit un papier et un crayon, ouvrit le livre et se mit à écrire. Deux minutes plus tard elle plaça son message au centre du cercle qu'elles avaient formé sur le lit de Momo : « DPXVDQW ! »

\- Vous avez vu on dirait une langue étrangère ! s'enthousiasma Mina. C'est rigolo !

\- C'est imprononçable ! protesta Toru.

\- Essayez de traduire ! continua Mina sans se soucier de l'intervention de son amie.

Les filles réfléchirent puis finalement Momo s'exclama surprise mais fière d'elle :

\- C'est le code de Jules César ! Tu as simplement décalé de trois rangs les lettres ! Du coup…

Momo prit le papier puis écrivit les lettres de l'alphabet à la suite avant de chercher à déchiffrer le message.

\- Tu as écris « AMUSANT ! », répondit Momo.

\- C'est ça !

\- On dirait qu'on est des espionnes en mission ! se prit au jeu Ochaco.

\- Et que si on ne réussit pas à déchiffrer le message la Terre entière sera en danger ! reprit Toru.

\- Jeune gens, commença Mina avec la voix d'un général. Votre mission, si vous l'acceptez, décoder le message intercepté et empêcher le pire d'arriver.

\- Ouais ! crièrent en cœur Toru et Ochaco avant qu'elle n'éclatent toutes les 5 de rire.

Kyoka feuilleta le livre de Tsuyu, pendant que Momo demandait à cette dernière :

\- Où l'as-tu eu ?

\- Mon frère et ma sœur me l'ont offert pour mon anniversaire car il avait une couverture verte, croa. Il pensait du coup que ça parlait de grenouille, croa.

\- C'est trop mignon, s'exclama Momo, une main devant sa bouche, les joues rougis et les yeux brillants.

Pendant ce temps Kyoka s'amusa elle aussi à écrire un message :

« 35143321131… »

Toutes se penchèrent dessus. Au bout de 5 minutes Mina commença à se désintéresser et chercha à piquer le livre à Kyoka pour trouver la solution. Elle bondissait sur le lit, criait et gesticulait embêtant et déconcentrant en même temps les autres filles. Pendant ce temps, Toru se rapprocha de Tsuyu :

\- C'est ton livre. Tu n'as pas une petite idée de quelle code elle a utilisé ? chuchota-telle pour que Jirou, bien qu'occupée avec Mina, ne l'entende.

\- Il y a beaucoup de codes à chiffre dedans, croa. C'est même la majorité avec les symboles, croa.

Agacée du comportement de Mina, Kyoka finit par lui céder le livre. Les quatre autres se penchèrent avec elles et feuilletèrent rapidement le livre avant de tomber sur le code de Polybe y ressemblant. Ochaco prit le stylo et tenta rapidement. Avec un sourire elle montra le résultat aux autres : « PAS MAL… »

Le reste de la soirée se déroula ainsi, entre cris, rire, délires, codes et chamailleries. Au alentour de minuit toutes s'endormirent avachies les une sur les autres, le sourire aux lèvres.

()()()

Le lendemain matin, le réveil fut difficile pour les filles. Elles descendirent déjeuner une par une à partir de 10 heures, les yeux peinant à rester ouverts et la mâchoire se décrochant à force de bailler.

\- Et ben on a mal dormi cette nuit, les railla Eijirou, alors que la tête de Mina percutait durement la table ayant glissé de sa main lui servant de support.

\- Plutôt couchée tard, contra Momo, une main devant la bouche pour cacher ses amygdales.

\- Moins de bruits la prochaines fois, râla Katsuki. On entendait que vous, putain. Faites chiez… Tsk…

Personne ne releva sa remarque, soit par habitude, soit par fatigue.

()()()

En rejoignant sa chambre, Ochaco s'arrêta face à celle de Tsuyu une pensée la traversant. En temps normal elle n'y aurait certainement jamais pensé mais la fatigue enlevait toute gêne et tout bon sens de son esprit. Peut-être pouvait-elle… Et puis ce n'était pas comme si quelqu'un allait s'en rendre compte ou comprendre… Et si elle faisait attention personne ne le saurait…

C'est ainsi que Tsuyu la retrouva, perdue dans ses pensées comportant beaucoup de « si », debout, un doigt sous le menton, les sourcils froncés et une moue sur son visage.

\- Je peux faire quelques choses pour toi Uraraka-chan, crôa ?

\- Hein ?! … Ah ! Tsuyu désolée j'étais partie ailleurs… Enfin pas ailleurs physiquement ! Plus mentalement ! J'étais perdue dans mes pensées ! Enfin tu vois quoi… Désolée la fatigue me fait dire n'importe quoi…

\- Tu veux quelques choses, crôa ? se répéta la petite grenouille.

\- Hum… Est ce que ça te dérangerait si je t'emprunter ton livre de code… ?

\- Non, je vais te le chercher… Crôa.

Tsuyu revint quelques instant plus tard avec ledit livre :

\- Que comptes tu en faire, crôa ?

\- Oh ! Euh… rougit Ochaco évitant son regard de gêne. Pas… Pas grand-chose… Juste le feuilleter, me renseigner, apprendre,… Enfin tout ce qu'on peu faire avec un livre quoi… Merci encore ! Je te le rends dès que je l'ai finis !

Ochaco n'avais même pas finis de parler qu'elle s'enfuit vers sa chambre laissant derrière elle une Tsuyu confuse de son comportement.

Là bas, elle s'affaissa contre sa porte fermée et souffla un grand coup. Ce n'était peut-être pas une si bonne idée… Enfin elle l'avait maintenant. Il n'était plus question de reculer…

Elle s'installa à son bureau puis feuilleta le livre, toujours autant amusée qu'hier soir de voir la multitude de codes existant ainsi que leur histoire respective. Au bout d'un moment elle prit un papier et un crayon, hésita quelques instants la mine en l'air avec un air dubitatif avant de changer de regard. Déterminée elle commença à gratter sur le papier. Un texte prit rapidement forme. Elle posa finalement son stylo et soupira de soulagement. Ça y est… Elle l'avait fait… Certes elle ne l'avait ni dit ni écrit franchement mais même ainsi elle se sentait libérée d'un point et certaine que personnes ne découvrirais son secret. Elle le relut une dernière fois, un sourire fier aux lèvres malgré quelques rougeurs d'embarras.

Des coups contre sa porte lui firent rater quelques battements de cœur. Paniquée elle glissa sa feuille entre son cours rangé dans son trieur avant de dire d'une voix tremblotante :

\- Ou… Oui ?

\- C'est Izuku…

\- Ah Deku ! s'exclama heureuse Ochaco en se levant pour lui ouvrir toute peur disparue. Qu'est ce qui t'emmène ici ?

\- On pensait jouer tous ensemble à un loup-garou dans la salle commune. Tu veux venir ?

\- Je suis pour ! sautilla-t-elle sur place.

Les deux amis rejoignirent le reste de leur camarade en bas. A la surprise de la jeune fille, tout le monde était là, même Katsuki, bien que semblant contrarié. Eijirou avait du le forcer à sortir de sa chambre…

L'après-midi se passa bien, tous riant et s'amusant, découvrant des personnalité inconnues de leurs camarades. Ainsi Toru se révéla être une excellente conteuse et petite fille mais très mauvaise louve, Kyoka une bonne voyante, Denki un chasseur rancunier, Izuku un loup-garou aux airs innocents, Katsuki un villageois dangereux et bruyant,… Lorsque Mina fut choisie comme Cupidon ( ce qui arrivait étrangement souvent ), elle s'amusait à mettre ensemble ses amies avec les garçons dont elle pensait qu'elles avaient un coup de cœur… Ainsi Momo rougit d'embarras lorsqu'elle ouvrit ses yeux et aperçut Shoto, Ochaco sourit à un Izuku embarrasé, Fumikage et Tsuyu ne s'échangèrent qu'un simple hochement de tête, Toru gesticula un moment pour que Mashirao la voit ( faisant au passage deviné son rôle d'Amoureuse à bon nombre de ses camarades ) et Denki fut rapidement houspillé lorsqu'il monta tout le monde contre Jirou lors du jugement dont il était pourtant lié… Une fois, pour rire, Eijirou, malgré les supplications de Toru, alors conteuse, plaça Katsuki avec Izuku. Ceci provoqua une explosion de colère du premier en sentant la tape rapide et paniquée sur sa tête de la conteuse et à la vue d'un Izuku lui aussi paniqué. Lorsque Eijirou dut retourner sa carte, il s'écarta prestement mais ne put éviter la verve d'insulte de son ami.

()()()

Le lendemain, Ochaco se réveilla de bonne heure afin de faire quelques exercices physiques avant de finir les devoirs qu'elles n'avaient pas fini la veille. A midi elle rejoignit tout le monde pour manger. A la fin du repas, Kyoka s'approcha d'elle :

\- Est ce que ça te dérange si je t'emprunte ton cours de français ? Mes notes ne sont pas terribles.

\- Je pense que le cours de Momo sera beaucoup plus complet et mieux structuré que le mien, rit Uraraka.

\- Je lui aurais bien demandé mais elle est partie ce matin passer le reste de la journée avec des amies du collège…

\- Oh je comprends mieux. Pas de problème pour moi. Je vais te le chercher.

\- Merci beaucoup Ochaco. Tu me sauves la vie !

Quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille à l'alter de gravité revint un paquet de feuille en main. Kyoka la remercia une nouvelle fois avant de s'installer sur la table du salon. Étrangement, Denki ne tarda pas à la rejoindre et la supplier de le laisser recopier. Agacée de ces jérémiades, elle décala les copies afin qu'ils puissent également les voir. Si elle avait su… A partir de là, la séance de rattrapage se transforma en cours de soutien ! Kyoka tenta de lui expliquer avec calme, patience et pédagogie des concepts qui lui semblaient pourtant simple et évident. Cet « idiot » cependant ne semblait pas partager son avis.

\- NON ! Je te l'ai déjà dit ! Une litote est un euphémisme ! Et une anaphase c'est en science, un stade de la mitose ! Tu veux parler de l'anaphore ! Or là c'est dans une seule phrase donc c'est une accumulation !

\- Moins vite ! geignit le blond en se prenant la tête entre les mains. Et arrête d'utiliser des mots compliqués… Je n'y comprends plus rien.

\- Tu m'énerves… Pourquoi il a fallu que ce soit moi qui m'occupe de toi ?…

\- Parce que tu m'aimes bien ? lui répondit Denki en souriant.

\- Mê… Même pas en rêve, rougit Kyoka, replongeant dans son cours pour cacher son visage rouge et lui enfonçant ses prises jack dans l'œil.

Pendant ce temps, Ochaco était partie faire une partie de président avec Shoto, Izuku, Tsuyu et Tenya…

()()()

Le soir venu, Kyoka avait finalement, malgré tout ces efforts, laissé tomber Denki à son triste sort. Ainsi alors que tous montaient se coucher ou s'occuper dans son coin avant de dormir, ce dernier se lamentait encore sur son sort, avachi sur la table du salon. C'est ainsi que Katsuki et Eijirou le trouvèrent en rentrant de leur après-midi de jeu à l'arcade. L'explosif ne s'en soucia pas et monta directement au contraire d'Eijirou :

\- Je te rejoins dans deux minutes Katsuki, lui hurla-t-il alors que ce dernier lui faisait comprendre d'un regard noir de ne même pas essayer de venir.

Le rouge ne s'en formalisa pas et continua de sourire avant de s'approcher du jaune :

\- Et bien Kaminari ! Qu'est ce qui t'arrive ?

\- Je comprends rien au cours… Kyoka a passé son après-midi a essayé de m'expliquer sans succès… J'ai gâché sa journée…

Eijirou s'agenouilla pour avoir sa tête au même niveau que son ami. Il l'observa sérieusement, réfléchissant à ses mots.

\- Tu es plus désespéré de ne pas comprendre ou d'avoir embêté Jirou ? lui demanda-t-il finalement un sourire taquin aux lèvres.

Denki se redressa, l'observa bouche ouverte avant de la refermer et de réfléchir sérieusement, un doigt sur le menton, un sourcil relevé, et les yeux se levant vers la droite. Finalement il se tourna de nouveau vers son ami.

\- Honnêtement… J'en sais rien… Les deux peut-être… Tu ne veux pas m'aider ?

\- Pour quoi ? Les deux ? rit Eijirou.

\- Déjà le français, ce serait pas mal… l'accompagne Denki bien que son rire soit plus gêné et désespéré.

Eijirou perdit alors son sourire.

\- Oh non ! J'ai oublié de reprendre mon cours de français ! cria-t-il vers le plafond, la tête entre les mains. Prête moi ton cours s'il te plaît !

\- Ce n'est pas le mien ! protesta Denki. C'est celui qu'Uraraka a prêté à Jirou !

\- Juste deux minutes le temps de faire des photocopies ! S'il te plaît ! J'y ferai attention ! Elles n'en sauront rien !

\- D'accord… De toute manière je comptais arrêter… Je vais finir par disjoncter si je continue… souffla Denki en se levant et lui passant les feuilles.

\- Merci, t'es un vrai pote ! Je te revaudrais ça !

Sans lui laisser le temps de répondre, Eijirou courut les photocopier. Uns fois fait, il rendit le cours à Denki qui se chargea de le rapporter à Ochaco en la remerciant. Le rouge quand à lui retourna avec Katsuki, comme promis, dans la ferme attention de relire rapidement le cours de le jeune fille.

Il s'installa sur le lit de son ami malgré les insultes, grognements et explosions de ce dernier. Il s'y était habitué et savait qu'il ne réagissait ainsi que par habitude et principe. Enfin… Il supposait.

Katsuki finit par abandonner l'idée de virer Eijirou de sa chambre. De plus, pour une fois il restait calme, simplement allongé sur son lit. Il entreprit donc une série d'abdos et de renforcement sur le tapis. Une demie-heure plus tard, Kirishima n'ayant toujours pas prononcé un mot, Katsuki s'approcha de lui. Ce n'était pas normal… Que pouvait-il bien faire ?

\- C'est bizarre, lâcha finalement le rouge, faisant sursauter ( bien qu'il ne l'avouerait jamais ) Katsuki.

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils. Son ami venait de résumer en une phrase la situation actuelle : lui acceptant facilement quelqu'un dans sa chambre et Eijirou silencieux, travaillant. Cependant quelque chose lui disait que le rouge ne parlait pas de la même chose. Comme pour confirmer son idée, il lui tendit une feuille en s'asseyant.

\- J'ai emprunté le cours d'Uraraka pour faire des photocopies et regarde ce qu'il y avait glissé dedans. Ce n'est pas du français on est d'accord ? A moins que ce soit un exercice qu'elle a fait en plus à côté…

\- Miss Gravity ? répéta le blond en prenant la feuille malgré tout. Comment tu as eu son cours ?

Alors qu'Eijirou ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, Katsuki l'interrompit brusquement :

\- Oublie. C'était réthorique. J'm'en branle.

Il tourna ensuite son regard vers le bout de papier et se mit à le lire :

« Chocolat, caramel, cookies sont vraiment les sucreries que j'aime le plus, même maintenant que je suis grande. J'aime cependant pour les glaces plus le cookie que le caramel ou le chocolat. A première vue on pourrait penser que je préfère les glaces à la fraise. Idée venant certainement du fait que ma couleur préféré est le rose… Mais ils n'ont pas tord ! En effet j'aime aussi la glace à la fraise. Karaoké et confiserie : ma journée est parfaite ! Alors quand on m'a dit d'arrêter… Terrible ! Surtout quand c'est pour m'inciter à faire plus de sport ! Ultimate : j'envoyais toujours le fres-bee dans l'espace… Karaté : intéressant mais mes adversaires finissait toujours collé au plafond plutôt qu'au sol… Immédiatement, mes proches ont compris que ce n'était pas pour moi et m'ont laissé faire ce que je voulais.

Macaron, Madeleine, Milkshake j'arrive ! »

Ça n'avait aucun sens… Ni par rapport au français, ni par rapport… à rien d'ailleurs ! Katsuki ne comprenait pas. Une page arrachée à son journal intime ? Même… C'était bizarre comme texte. Qui écrirait ça ? Et puis… Certes elle n'était pas la meilleur sportive de la classe mais elle n'était pas la dernière non plus. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu se plaindre en y réfléchissant bien… Alors qu'est ce que ça signifiait ?

A moins que…

Eijirou observa son ami. Ce texte semblait le préoccupé… A moins que ce ne soit la personne qui l'ai écrit ? Dans tous les cas son comportement était étrange. En temps normal il n'aurait même pas dénié lire un texte traitant de bonbons et confiseries… Encore moins si cela venait d'une de leur camarade de classe ! Alors là… Le voir lire attentivement et réfléchir dessus… C'était exceptionnel !

Le rouge le vit alors ouvrir de grands yeux comme s'il venait de comprendre quelques choses. Il n'osa pas bouger de peur que Katsuki ne se rappelle de sa présence et ne le foute à la porte sans lui donner le fin mot de l'histoire.

A son tour, Eijirou ouvrit grands ses yeux. Ce n'était pas possible ?! Il avait rêvé ?! Katsuki ne venait quand même pas de rougir et sourire ?! Attention pas son sourire disant très clairement « Je vais t'exploser la gueule et tu ne pourras rien y faire car je suis le plus fort, bouah ah ah ! » ! Non ! Le sourire plus « C'est drôle comme texte. Je suis heureux… ». Étrangement celui-ci, sur Katsuki, lui fit bien plus peur que toutes ses explosions…

Heureusement, le blond retrouva bien vite sa tête renfrognée et lui rendit le texte.

\- Aucune idée. Maintenant dégage de là, je veux pioncer !

Eijirou ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et sortit.

Katsuki l'observa claquer la porte allongé sur son lit avant de se relever prestement et de se diriger vers son bureau. Là, il s'installa et commença à écrire.

()()()

Le lendemain, lundi, Ochaco discutait joyeusement avec ses amies attendant que Aizawa-sensei n'arrive. La cloche sonnant, tout le monde retourna à sa place et le cours commença.

Pour la deuxième heure ils avaient français. La jeune fille sortit son cours et décida de le relire rapidement pour se rappeler de quoi ils avaient parlé la dernière fois. Elle n'eut cependant pas le courage de le faire lorsqu'elle vit son texte entre les feuilles de son cours. Elle se sentit blêmir en se souvenant qu'elle avait prêté, hier, ces dites-feuilles avec son texte à Kyoka. Trop perturbée et inquiète que quelqu'un ait compris, Ochaco n'écouta pas une seule seconde du cours, se tortillant sur sa chaise, réfléchissant à quoi faire.

Lorsque la fin du cours sonna, elle ne perdit pas de temps et se précipita vers Kyoka.

\- A qui as-tu prêté mon cours hier ? demanda-t-elle d'emblée.

\- Quoi ? s'exclama la musicienne ne comprenant pas son inquiétude soudaine.

\- Mon cours de français ! répéta-t-elle, la pressant.

\- Ah ! Juste Denki. Il s'est joint à moi en début d'après-midi puis je l'ai laissé travaillé seul. Il ne t'a pas rendu le cours ?

\- Si ! Ce n'est pas ça le problème…

\- Il a écrit dessus ! J'y crois pas… Cet idiot… Il va m'entendre…

\- Non ! se rattrapa Ochaco en s'interposant sur le chemin de son amie comprenant que son inquiétude était mal interprétée. Ne t'inquiète pas. Il est intacte et propre. Tu sais si quelqu'un d'autre aurait pu l'avoir entre les mains hier quand tu n'étais pas là ?

\- Non, mais je peux lui demander si tu veux.

\- Ne te dérange pas je m'en charge. Merci beaucoup.

Ni une ni deux, la châtain se dirigea vers Denki qui discutait avec Eijirou, Hanta et Mineta derrière Bakugou.

\- Salut les garçons ! s'exclama-t-elle essayant de cacher sa panique derrière un masque de joie. Kaminari je peux te poser une question ?

\- N'importe quoi ! lui répondit-il le pouce en l'air.

\- As tu prêté mon cours à quelqu'un d'autre hier soir ?

Denki parut embarrassé, évitant son regard. _Aurait-il compris_, paniqua Ochaco. _Non… Il n'est pas si intelligent que ça quand même… Si lui a compris tu as plus de soucis que ce que tu le pensais ma grande… _

\- Kaminari… insista-t-elle.

A sa surprise, ce fut Eijirou qui lui répondit :

\- Désolé ! C'est moi qui l'ai supplié de me le prêter pour que j'en fasse des photocopies ! Si tu dois être fâchée contre quelqu'un c'est moi !

_Non plutôt moi de l'avoir laissé traîner là où il ne fallait pas…_ soupira intérieurement la jeune fille.

\- Ce n'est rien… C'était juste pour savoir. Et toi ? Tu l'as passé à quelqu'un ?

\- Non. Je suis allé le lire dans la chambre de Bakugou et puis je suis rentré me coucher.

Ochaco soupira silencieusement de soulagement. Personne ne l'avait lu et ceux qui l'avaient fait ne pouvaient pas comprendre… _Merci mon Dieu… _

\- Ah ! s'exclama alors le rouge la faisant sursauter. Il y avait bien ce texte que je n'ai pas compris du coup j'ai demandé l'avis de Bakugou. Attends j'ai encore la copie avec moi.

Kirishima sortit alors la-dite feuille à la grande peur d'Ochaco. Ne voulant pas pareil suspect elle la lui prit calmement et fit semblant de la lire.

\- A ça… rit-elle gênée. Ce n'est rien… J'ai… disons… voulu essayer quelque chose mais ça n'a pas marché…

Katsuki se retourna alors vers elle et lui offrit LE sourire. Celui qui disait : « Je sais… TOUT ». Rien de plus rien de moins. Tout simplement. Il savait. Ochaco se sentit blêmir, rougir, trembler, gênée,… Elle ne savait plus où se mettre. Cependant elle refusait de se laisser faire. Elle garda alors la tête haute et le fixa aussi courageusement qu'elle le pouvait droit dans les yeux.

\- Oye ! claqua l'explosif faisant sursauter le groupe. Tiens.

Il balança sur le bureau une feuille.

\- Il te manquait ça pour compléter ton texte, Visage Rond. C'est pour ça qu'il te semblait raté.

Ochaco vit rouge.

\- Il n'est pas raté ! Qu'importe ce que tu en penses. J'en suis fière et je ne reviendrais pas la dessus, que tu l'acceptes ou non ! Je peux très bien vivre avec !

Katsuki, à sa phrase, hocha la tête, à la surprise générale. Il continua de lui sourire en la fixant. Son regard descendit alors vers la feuille pour revenir dans les yeux de la jeune fille ; il lui demandais -non – ordonnais de prendre et lire cette feuille. Rageuse mais curieuse, elle l'attrapa et la lit en diagonale :

« C'est carrément chiant, dès le début. Même une morveuse se serait endormie. Oh et puis merde, pourquoi je t'ai répondu moi ?! Insignifiant… Octroyer un texte pour ça c'est pathétique. C'est tellement cliché : une fille qui aime les choses sucrés et qui refuse de faire du sport. Heureusement que Kirishima est un idiot et a cru que c'était un exercice. Autrement ta vie n'est pas plus passionnante ? C'est une question rhétorique, ne répond pas je m'en fous. Observe quelqu'un d'autre et tu verras que eux ont vraiment des choses intéressantes à raconter. Analyser, apprendre, améliorer c'est tout ce qui te reste à faire. »

C'était complètement stupide et n'avait aucun rapport avec son texte. Il ne faisait que l'insulter et la rabaisser comme à son habitude ! Enfin… Il lui avait quand même glissé un conseil – qu'elle ne suivrait pas, ce n'est pas comme si elle en avait besoin – à la fin…

Elle regarda de nouveau Bakugou, un sourcil levé d'incompréhension. Celui-ci soupira – de déception ? - et se détourna pour continuer à jouer avec son téléphone. Elle haussa les épaules, retourna s'asseoir à sa place, son texte et celui de Bakugou toujours en main.

()()()

Le soir venu, Ochaco rangea méthodiquement ses cours. Elle retomba alors sur les deux textes. Malgré tout, intriguée par les paroles de Bakugou, elle les reprit et les lut de nouveau attentivement. D'après son comportement il avait compris son message… Pourtant… A moins…

Fébrile, elle prit un stylo et commença à entourer toute les capitales de son texte. Elle les aligna sur une feuille vierge et observa le résultat :

« CCC / J AIME KATSUKI / MMM»

Les trois premier mots aux lettres identiques marquant le début du message… « même maintenant que je suis grande » signifiant que c'était les majuscules qu'il fallait prendre… Les-dites lettres formant une phrase… Et enfin trois mots à l'affilé commençant par la même lettre à la fin marquant la conclusion du message…

Bakugou connaissait-il cette façon de coder ?

Inquiète mais excitée elle fit de même pour celui du garçon. Trois mots commençant par les mêmes lettres au début et à la fin du message. La phrase « dès le début » expliquant que ce n'était que la première lettre des phrases qui comptait…

Ochaco recopia alors méthodiquement les majuscules :

« CCC / MOI OCHACO / AAA »

Elle reposa les feuilles sur son bureau et sourit, heureuse.

()()()

**F **inalement

**I **ndéniablement

**N **iais

J'espère que cette OS, vous a plu et si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à me le dire. Qui sait peut-être, en plus de Popazerty, vous m'encouragerer à en finir d'autres que je pourrais poster ;) Et même si ce n'est pas le cas j'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a déplu pour me corriger.

1Ce livre à mon grand regret n'existe pas, du moins avec un tel titre, je crois…


End file.
